Lost Champ
by Spirit Lumos
Summary: We have Hugo, Rose, James, Lily and Albus staying back for Christmas at Hogwarts... When all of them plan to have a peaceful Christmas at Hogwarts a mysterious danger uncoils itself and the five cousins find themselves deeply responsible for it..


Chapter 1: Swallowed by the shadow

Hogwarts was buzzing with excitement as the students packed their trunks and went searching for their friends to say goodbye before leaving for Christmas holidays. However Lily Luna Potter, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasly and Hugo Weasly - the five cousins had chosen to stay back at Hogwarts to do a bit of snooping around though Rose had to be convinced a lot to stay back because she was a lot like Hermione always saying "You might get detention" or "You might lose our house points by going and looking for trouble". Victoire had gone home for holidays. This was Lily's and Hugo's first year whereas Rose and Albus where in their second year and James being the eldest was in his third year. The Professors were obviously worried because whenever the five cousins got together, it meant something was cooking and it meant trouble! But the first few days had gone peacefully and the professors had started to relax, thinking, may be just for a change, the troublesome five hadn't found any trouble after all and everyone could have a peaceful holiday.  
>After their lunch, just when there were a few days left of their holidays, Lily and Hugo went to finish their holiday homework and the other three went off towards the Quidditch pitch to practice. James had inherited the skill of a good seeker and like Harry, was chosen to be a seeker in The Gryffindor Quidditch team in his first year. As they strolled towards the pitch, Hugo came running towards them in panic, he was drenched from head to toe and he was crying! This was something serious because Hugo was usually a strong boy and never broke down easily. Rose was really worried as well as furious to see her little brother like that and the first thing she told him was "Bloody hell! Look at yourself! What do you think you are doing? Getting drenched just when there are a few days for your exams!"<br>Hugo, who was still in panic yelled back "Stop being like mum! Why don't you ever try being like dad, At least when Lily has just disappeared all of a sudden…"  
>Albus and James burst out laughing and stopped abruptly as they realized what Hugo had said…<br>James asked Hugo "what do you mean by - when Lily has just disappeared all of a sudden?"  
>Albus: "Hugo please tell us whatever happened and for Merlin's sake, make it fast"<br>Rose had been quiet all the while and James immediately knew what she was thinking and said, "Rose, you are not going to inform anything about this to Mum and Dad and not even Uncle and Aunt. They are just going to tell us to keep away from looking into the matter as they shall know better what to do about and maybe we shall even be called back home until everything is put back into order… "  
>Rose: "but…"<br>Albus cut her off "Lily is lost…disappeared, can't you two fight later on?"  
>Hugo began his tale "Well…after Lily and I left for the library to do our homework, she sort of got worked up about something and said she would be back within five minutes and ran away. She didn't return even after 10 minutes so I got really worried and then I went looking for her and when I was near Moaning Myrtle's toilet, She was wailing and it was not only her wailing but even Lily was in there, calling for help, I recognized her voice and went in, the toilet was flooded with water just like the way it is when Myrtle is upset and Lily was crouched down near the last cubical and then all of a sudden a dark shadow appeared on the wall and Myrtle shrieked and went into her cubical…then all of a sudden, like a flash, many things happened, a blast of water came over me, Lily shouted something like 'Oh no, you won't ! Hugo tell James it is him…', then the shadow snapped 'Hugo you won't tell anyone about this, forget it, nothing happened at all, Lily just went into the forbidden forest and was eaten by some beast will be the story about her disappearance got it? One word and you shall be next'….th…th…then… (Gulp) the shadow just…just… swa…swa…swallowed her "<br>Rose: "What? How can a shadow swallow someone? Hope this is not one of your Dad's like tell tale?"  
>Hugo: "I swear"<br>James: "Whose was this mysterious shadow?"  
>Hugo: "I don't know ! Lily just told me to tell you it was him and I thought you would know…"<br>Albus: "Oh no! James, do you think it is…"

******************************** End of Chapter 1 ***********************************


End file.
